


¿Quién dice?

by sheephighlight



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: Año 2019, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: HolaaaaaaDespués de muuuucho tiempo traigo otra historia.Los leo en los comentarios!Un abrazo a todxs :)
Relationships: Mercedes Möller - Relationship, barcedes - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	¿Quién dice?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaa
> 
> Después de muuuucho tiempo traigo otra historia.
> 
> Los leo en los comentarios!
> 
> Un abrazo a todxs :)

Los años pasan y pesan. Pesan tanto como dos gemelos, al menos eso pensaba Mechita, después de llevar 9 meses en su vientre a los dos gemelos y ahora que los tenía en brazos, podía sentir su calor y su peso, casi agotador. Más aún cuando Bárbara no estaba a su lado

***

_\- Entiéndeme Mechita, yo no quiero estar lejos de ustedes._

_ \- Deberías haberlo pensado antes... Si quieres irte con ella, está bien, yo veré la forma-_

_ \- Yo jamás te engañaría Mechita, mi amor, ustedes son mi vida. Lo que viste fue un mal entendido _

_\- Por favor vete, no vuelvas más. _

_\- Está bien.. _

***

Después de esa desagradable tarde de Septiembre, Mechita decidió irse con los gemelos al sur, tenía un amigo allá y junto a la esposa de este, recibieron a los tres. Mechita no paraba de pensar en Bárbara, verla abrazada con esa mujer, con cara de amor, como cuando Barbarita le dio el sí...

\- Meche!

\- ¿Ah?

\- Meche saldré con los pequeños, iremos a la plaza, quieres acompañarnos o te dejamos sola?

\- Un momento a solas no me hará mal, me cuidas a mis pequeños.

\- Por supuesto. Vamos chiquitos. -Alberto subió a los gemelos al auto, los aseguró en cada silla de seguridad y junto a Pamela, su esposa, se fueron a la plaza-.

Mercedes se recostó un momento, intentó dormir pero no podía. Después de todo, Bárbara no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Es como si el techo que miraba sin mucha atención tuviera la forma de Bárbara. Hasta que un timbre la despertó de su sueño. _*ring ring*_

Mercedes se arregla la polera y con un mechón muy desordenado, abre la puerta

\- Bárbara, qué haces aquí...

C o n t i n u a r á (Tal vez?)


End file.
